I kissed a guy
by Leiztrif
Summary: Dan and the others are having  a party and little accident happened
1. Chapter 1

ok so this is my first time writing a fanfic in this anime. so don't complain about me being lousy.

Disclaimer: don't own Bakugan neither the pairings

Summary: Dan and the others are having a party and little accident happened

* * *

"I'm so glad that Fabia could join the party" Dan said happily while helping in the preparations for the party.

"Its my pleasure, Dan" Fabia replied and helped Dan.

"well look at those two." Julie interrupted and went inside tha room where the party will be held. "you guys seem to be getting along well"

When Fabia and Dan heard what Julie said they were shcok and their work got mess up.

"Julie! why would you say such a thing!" Dan exclaimed while blushing.

While Fabia was just putting her hands on her face while blushing.

"come on Dan calm down you know i'm just joking around" Julie said as she backs down on Dan's anger

"fine" Dan said and he continued to prepare for the party.

Then Julie went to the kitchen and made the foods for the party.

A little while later the preparation were finish, Dan and the others were waiting for the rest to arrive.

"where's Runo and Alice?' Dan asked

"They brought snacks and drinks at the store" Julie replied while sitting on the couch

"didn't they left an hour ago, why aren't they back yet?" Dan complained as he gets impatient.

"Dan you know that patience is a virtue so wait." Julie said and tries to make Dan calm.

"Ok then I'll wait a little longer. If they won't arrive a hour later we'll start the party without them" Dan replied and sat next to Julie.

"But where's Shun?" Fabia asked

"Shun? I don't know where he is" Julie answered

"Don't worry about him he always appears when the party starts" Dan replied

"Really?" FAbia asked

"Trust me" DAn replied and smiled

"ok" FAbia said and smiled back at Dan.

Julie walks near on the door and said,"well will you look at that, even though Fabia is dating Shun it seems that Dan and Fabia are real couples" Then she continues to watch Dan and Fabia.

"yeah, I totally agree with you" Marucho agreed and moves his glasses

"I hope that Shun won't be jealous when he arrives" Ren hoped and looked outside the room and saw Shun.

Later when the party started.

"Finally! you guys arrived" DAn said and came near to Runo and Alice.

"were sorry about that " Runo and alice apologized.

"we'll just put the groceries on the kitchen" Runo said and showed dan the things that they brought.

"ok then, i'll wait for you here Runo" dan agreed and the girls put there things on the kitchen.

"Hey shun" Fabia greeted

"oh, hi Fabia" Shun greeted back with a low tone of voice

"I'm glad that you arrived just in time. i thought you won't be coming " Fabia said happily

"Sorry about that I just got out from training" Shun apologised.

"hey shun! fabia! would you care to join us?" Dan shouted while waving his hand

"yeah!" fabia replied and joins Dan "how about you Shun?"

"i'll just sit here" Shun said and walks to another table.

as shun gets a punch from the table, Julie, Marucho and Ren changed the punch into wine. When Shun drunk the punch, he didn't realize that it was a wine.

As the party continues Dan decided that they will play truth or dare.

"hey shun will you join us?" Runo asked

"yeah...sure..." Shun agreed with a sleepy voice

when they turnned the bottle, it pointed towards shun

"alright shun, what will it be? Truth or Dare?" Julie asked Excitedly

"dare...i guess..." Shun replied.

"ok then, kiss the person that you like most" Dan dared

"fine..." Shun agreed and stands up.

Shun was walking towards Fabia, Fabia thought that she will be kissed but Shun passed her by and kissed Dan instead.

"what?' Dan exclaimed

* * *

well what do you think? please review and i'll be making a chapter 2 when i have the time.


	2. Chapter 2

ok so this is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: don't own Bakugan neither the pairings

Summary: Dan and the others are having a party and little accident happened

* * *

"what the heck?" Dan exclaimed and rubs his mouth with his shirt.

Dan is expecting a reason from Shun, but it seems that Shun was already asleep.

"is it me or is it that Shun seems like wine" Runo said

"yeah i can smell wine around shun " Alice agreed

Then Runo and Alice thought of something, and they looked at JUlie, Marucho and Ren.

"hey why are you guys staring at us?" Julie asked and steps back.

"yeah, you know that its bad to stare at other people like that " Marucho added and steps back with julie

But Runo and Alice continued to stare at them.

"it seems that you're accusing us with something" Ren said and steps back aswell.

"Julie, did you do something with punch?"Runo asked and stares at Julie's eye .

"me? why do you think i will do that?" Julie reasons out

"then if its not you, who did it?" Runo asked.

"it was..." Julie replied and tries to find someone who can blame on."Marucho! " Julie pointed

"what? me? i can't do that " Marucho said

"ok then, it was ren" Julie blamed.

"me? I'm not that kind of guy, you know" Ren reasons out.

"Julie just give it up" Runo said

"alright, I did it" Julie confessed. "i thought by making shun drunk, he and Fabia could get closer, but it ended up Shun kissing Dan"

"So how did you convinced Shun to drink the wine? " Alice asked

"oh, i switched the jar of punch into wine" Julie answered

"what?" Runo and Alice exclaimed.

Suddenly Jake drunk a cup of wine from the jar of punch. Then he begun to feel dizzy and fell asleep.

"Jake! buddy are you alright?' Dan asked and tried to wake Jake but Jake soundly fell asleep.

_"Oh no !Jake is drunk_" Runo, Alice and Julie thought

And they helped Dan to carry Jake in the sofa.

"Phew! i didn't realize that Jake was so heavy" Julie said and wipes of her sweat. "i think i need a little drink" then she took a cup and pour a punch(which is actually the wine ) on the cup.

as Julie was going to drink the wine.

"Julie dont!" Runo shouted

But it was too late Julie drunk the whole thing and suddenly "what is this drink? i never knew that a punch could taste this good" Julie said with a energetic voice. "I want more!"

and Julie tries to pour another wine in her cup.

"No!" Runo and Alice exclaimed and took the whole jar of punch(which is the wine)

"come on!" Julie excsaid and shows her cup to Runo and ALice, as if she wants them to pour the wine on her cup

"No means no!" the two girls exclaimed and run with the jar of wine

Julie chased them and they run around the room.

"oh boy, what a party is came out to be, right Ren?" MArucho said and watched the girls chasing around

but it seems that ren didn't answered back to marucho

"Ren?" Marucho asked and looks at Ren and he notice something

"hey marucho do you want a drink?" Ren asked and shows marucho a cup which is full of wine

_"he drunk a wine! "_ Marucho thought

"come here!" Ren exclaimed and hugged Marucho tightly

"ren let me go!" MAruhco demanded

"no! not until you drink with me " Ren replied and continues to hug marucho

"man! i don't know what happened but it seems that everyone got weird " Dan said and sat next Shun, who is sleeping."i think they got your sickness or something"

then shun's head slowly lean on Dan's shoulder. Dan looked at Shun and smiled "i know that you didn't mean kissing me but i..." Dan said and slowly his head comes closer on shun's head.

"i always like you ever since we met" Dan added and his lips slowly kissed Shun's lips.

Suddenly Shun woke up, he stared at Dan, who is smiling all of a sudden.

"what happend?" Shun asked

"nothing much" Dan replied and continues to smile

"i fell weird" Shun said and touches his lips "it seemed that someone just kissed me"

"i don't where you get that idea but i never saw someone kissed you tonight " Dan replied

"really?" Shun asked

"yeah. i was with you the whole night, didn't you remember" Dan answered

"if you are with me the whole night. then that means...' Shun said and suddenly he blushed

"what's wrong?" Dan asked

"nothing " Shun replied and continues to blush _"i can't believe that dan kissed me_"

Then shun stared at Dan and Dan stared back at him

"say, is it possible that you kissed me?" Shun asked while blushing

"yeah, so what?" Dan replied

"if that's ok could you do it again? " Shun asked

"sure!" DAn agreed and kissed Shun again but this time Shun was awake.

-end-

* * *

if you're asking what happend to Fabia, she got mad seeing Shun kissed Dan instead of herand left the party

well that's the end of chapter 2 i don't think that i'll be making a chapter 3. please review


End file.
